The Letter
by GoddessTiera
Summary: Vash and Meryl Complete
1. The Letter

:Disclaimer: As always I own nothing and make no profit.

AN: Yeah! My muse has returned to me. Here is a new story that is different from my usual work. This one is a Vash/Meryl. Usually when I get an idea for a Trigun fic it is a Wolfwood/Millie. Oh well! When your muse takes a long holiday, you take what she gives you. Okay enough ranting on with the fic.

THE LETTER

"Boy Meryl, I sure am beat!" "I know what you mean Millie. I think I will take a bath and go on to bed." "Ok Meryl goodnight." The smaller insurance girl head up the stairs of the house she was sharing with the larger girl. When Vash had left, they decided to stay here so he could find them when he came back. She paused halfway up. 'He has to come back.' Swiftly shaking those thoughts from her mind she continued her trek upwards.

When she reached the top she turned right and walked down the hall to the bath. She turned on the water and watched as it filled with steaming water. When it had full, she stripped down and gently slid down into the water. Gradually she let her head fall back and rest on the edge as she closed her eyes and let the warm liquid soothe her tired aching muscles. It wasn't long though before she let her mind wander to thoughts of a certain broom headed gunman. He had left a few days ago to find his brother and she was beginning to worry about him.

She wasn't sure when she had fell in love with him, but she knew when she let herself accept it. After the incident that totaled a city and left a hole in the fifth moon. She was so scared he was dead and felt an emptiness inside her heart at that thought. It was then when she had finally let her head accept what her heart had always known. She was totally, absolutely, and completely in love with him. And now here she was again, not knowing if he was okay and worried she would never see him again. The emptiness she had felt after the fifth moon was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

"I need to tell him how I feel, even if he doesn't feel the same." :Sigh: She quickly finished her bath and got out before she got wrinkly. Wrapping her towel around her she exited the room and wandered back down the hall to her room.

When she entered, she walked over to her dresser to remove a fresh pair of night clothes. As she pulled them out a sheet of paper flew out from the folds and fluttered to the floor. "I wonder what this is?" When she picked it up and saw what was on it her hand flew to her mouth and she slowly sank to the floor. It was a letter from Vash.

_Dear Meryl,_

_When you read this, I will be long gone. That is why I hid it where you wouldn't find it immediately, I didn't want to risk you following me. I am sorry that I find myself unable to face you and tell you these things in person, but it would have been so much harder for both of us. I don't know what will happen when I find Knives and you don't know how much I wish I did. My whole life has been dictated by what my brother does and it's always unpredictable. I have been able to accept this fate. That is until now. I have always kept myself from getting to close to anyone. It was easier that way. I wouldn't get hurt when I inevitably had to leave and they wouldn't get killed when Knives found out. But then I met you. You are unlike anyone else. My reputation didn't make you scared of me_. _In fact you wouldn't even believe I was who I was. The more I was around, despite the fact that you were usually yelling or throwing something at me, I saw you were just the same as me. Lonely. Just like me you put on a show to hid what you really feel on the inside. Afraid to let anyone in. I don't know if you will ever let someone in but I need you to know that I finally let someone into my heart. I love you Meryl. No matter what happens, and even if we never see each other again, I just wanted to make sure you knew that._ _I hope that one day you find someone deserving of you who will give you everything I want, but am unable to give you._ _When Wolfwood died, I truly understood the pain that Millie was in. I feel it now even as I write this because even though you are not dead, I know that I won't see you again. All I want is to be able to wrap my arms around you and never let go, but I can't. So I must tell you goodbye. Tell Millie goodbye for me and that I am sorry. Goodbye Short Girl. I truly love you._

_ Yours forever,_

_ Vash_

Meryl could barely contain herself. The tears were pouring out of her now red and puffy eyes. She hugged the now damp piece of paper to her tightly. "Oh Vash. I don't want anyone else. I love you! Please come back. Please. Please." She lay there, on the floor, and cried until she was exhausted and fell asleep still wrapped up in her towel.

When she finally awoke, it was still early. The sun was just beginning to rise. It was not so easy for Meryl. Sleeping on the floor had made her joints stiff and her entire body hurt. Gingerly she pushed herself up and walked to her bed. She couldn't sleep anymore, but she needed to lie on something soft while she waited for her physical pain to ebb. Her emotional pain required more. As she lay there, she reread Vash's letter and slowly the tears began to fall again. She was able to control herself more today though. When she was composed again and her joints relaxed she climbed out of bed, dressed swiftly and as quietly and quickly as possible, so as not to wake her still sleeping partner, she headed down the stairs and out the door.

Everything around was quiet. The town was still sleeping. Meryl simply walked down the deserted streets, thinking about the man she loved. There was no destination, merely a desire to be alone. The pain she was in had skyrocketed from what it had been. Before she had simply missed him, but now she knew he loved her and had still chosen to leave without the decency to tell her to her face. "_I am sorry that I find myself unable to face you and tell you these things in person, but it would have been so much harder for both of us._" The anger that was slowly rising fell quickly. "I don't care how hard it would have been. I deserved to be told in person. I need to tell him I feel the same." Turning to face the vast expanse of desert, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "**Vash, you big jerk! You have to come back. I demand you tell me in person!**" Once again she could feel tears trying to fall, but this time she refused to let them. "I won't cry anymore for him. He chose to leave. He..He doesn't deserve them." In her heart she knew she didn't really believe that, but it made the pain somewhat bearable to lie to herself.

By the time she returned to the house, Millie was awake and had started breakfast. "Oh Sempai there you are. Where have you been?"

"I woke up early so I went for a walk." "Oh. Well breakfast is almost finished so have a seat." They ate in silence. Millie seemed to understand that Meryl was in no mood for chatter

Meryl simply floated through work. Everyone could tell something was wrong with her, but all had been on the receiving end of her temper at least once and they knew better than to bother her. When quitting time rolled around it couldn't have come fast enough for Meryl. She hadn't really wanted to go, but she knew it would be noticed too much if she laid out and she didn't want to answer and questions right now.

When she got home, she didn't even speak to Millie, but went straight to her room and locked the door. She walked over to her dresser and pulled the letter out and read it again. This time she let the tears fall as freely as they had when she had first read it. Carefully placing in back in the drawer, she stood and walked over to the window to sit on the sill. She stayed there staring out into the desert till she was so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open and finally walked back over to the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

If she had stared just a little longer or if her eyesight was slightly better, she might have seen the solitary figure gradually making his way across the desert headed for town. Maybe she would have noticed his tall hair and the giant cross he carried behind him. Maybe she would have seen him, at the sight of his destination, smile his first real smile, or seen the one word that escaped his lips. "Meryl."


	2. Coward

Disclaimer: As I said before, I own nothing.

AN: I originally wasn't going to continue this, but after reading my reviews I decided I would.

A big thanks goes out to all the people who reviewed chapter one. This chapter is dedicated to you.

ONE WEEK LATER

Meryl sat at her desk, attempting to do the paperwork in front of her, but her heart and mind simply were not in it. Her thoughts were riddled with thoughts of Vash. It had been a week since she had found his letter and she still hadn't heard anything from him. She was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't coming back to her. 'What if something happened and he can't come back? What if he . . . ? No. If something had happened to him, I would know. I can feel that he is okay.' She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear her boss walk up until he spoke. "Meryl."

Standing up quickly, she replied. "Yes, sir." "Meryl, you have seemed rather distant and lethargic lately. Is everything okay?"Quickly thinking of an excuse, she replied. "Well I have been sick, but I didn't want to miss work." "I thought so. I don't think your own death would stop you from working. You have a lot of vacation time built up. Take a week off and come back refreshed on Monday." "Thank you. I'll just finish these and . . . " "No. Leave those for Mary. I expect to see you ready to go in a week." "Yes, sir."

ELSEWHERE(The Hotel)

In his room Vash was walking a hole in the floor. He had arrived in town a week earlier, but still hadn't gone to see Meryl. He couldn't understand why he was so terrified of seeing her. A hundred to one in a gunfight was nothing, but the thought of what her reaction to his return might be was terrifying to him. He could just see it now, she would open the door, see him and fire would erupt from her eyes as she belted him with the nearest object. "SCARY!"

Vash flopped down on the bed and sighed. "That's not the reason and you know it." He was scared she would reject him. He didn't know if she had found the letter he left or not, but if she hadn't, he still planned on telling her that he loved her. The most frightening thought though was that she was all he had left on this planet and if she didn't want him, he would be alone for the rest of his long life. He hadn't realized just how much he hated being alone in the world. He had never known the difference till the insurance girls began following him around and now that he did the thought of always being alone was horrifying. He wasn't worried about it until he had seen her when he first arrived in town.

ONE WEEK EARLIER

By the time Vash reached the city it was too late to try and find the girls so he checked into the hotel and passed out on the bed. When morning came, he climbed out of bed quickly, threw on his jacket and headed out to find Meryl. He didn't have to look long. As he was walking out of the hotel, he saw her walking down the street. He had tried to call out to her, but his voice froze in his throat. He just stood there and watched as she walked away.

So here he was, a week later and he still hadn't talked to her. "You have to go talk to her. Even if she doesn't want you that way you know she won't abandon you." Vash almost had himself convinced to go when he was struck with something he hadn't even thought of. What if she does feel the same? Now this would seem like a good thing to most people. Knives was gone and Vash was finally free to live his life without conflict, but Vash wasn't most people, he was a plant. Even if Meryl returned his love how long would it last. He had no way of knowing how long he would live, but he knew it would be longer than Meryl. Could he stand to watch as she grew older and died? The thought made his heart ache as he started to cry. "This isn't fair. Why can't I just be happy?" He finally decided to sleep on it and figure out what to do in the morning.

"Vash honey could you get the kids for dinner?" "Sure Meryl. Rem. Brad. It's time to come eat." "Coming Daddy." As they sat eating, Vash took time to admire his family. He and Meryl had been married for ten years. Brad was born just a year later and Rem followed a year after that. Brad was the spitting image of the now retired outlaw and Rem looked just like her mother except her hair was longer. When dinner was finished Meryl sent them off to bed and turned to look at her husband. "And just what are you staring at." "The most beautiful woman in the world." He then pulled a small box out from his coat. "Happy Anniversary." "Oh Vash you remembered." Snatching the box and ripping off the paper, she quickly opened the box. Her eyes grew wide at what was in the box. He had bought her a gorgeous locket with a diamond imbedded into it. "It's beautiful, Vash." She then threw her arms around him and gave him a huge kiss. "Thank you so much." "I'm glad you like it. Ok my turn. What did you get me?" She simply flashed him a coy smile and motioned for him to follow. It didn't take long for him to comprehend what his gift was and he quickly scooped her up and ran up the stairs to there room.

When Vash awoke the next morning, all his doubts and reservations about seeing Meryl were gone. He knew he wanted to spend every minute of the rest of her life with her. Getting up, he showered and dressed in clean clothes. Taking a moment to check his hair in the mirror, he headed out the door and out into the street. He knew exactly where they lived. He had followed her home one day so he would know where to find her, should his nerve return. It only took him a few minutes to get there and stepping up onto the porch, he knocked.

Oh evil author leaving a cliffhanger. Well I guess you will have to practice patience because this was the best place to stop even though it is kinda short.

Next chapter. The Reunion.


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I'm so happy. This is my first chapter fic and people like it. :) Well I won't keep you in suspense any longer. Here is chapter 3. ( I apologize for any corniness.)

P.S. To AnimeUndead I am flattered, but I want to do it myself. Thank you for your offer though.

The Reunion

"Hey Millie. Have you seen my other shoe?" "Nope." Frustrated Meryl continued to look for her missing article when there was a knock at the door. "I got it Millie." Walking over, she was totally unprepared for what awaited her on the other side. "Oh dear!" She was greeted by two dozen roses with legs attached. "Um Can I help you?" "Is Millie home?" "James is that you?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to drop these off before I went to work." "I'll make sure she gets them." "Thank you Meryl." Handing her the flowers, he turned and left. ( :)_ Okay don't kill me, just wait_)

"Millie you got another bouquet from James." "He doesn't give up does he?" James was a nice guy who had a crush on Millie. She had tried time after time to make him understand that she wasn't interested, but he wouldn't give up. She still hadn't got over losing Mr. Wolfwood and probably wouldn't ever.

While she was lost in thought there was another knock at the door. "If that's James again, please tell him I'm not here Meryl."

As she walked over and slung open the door she called out. "James, Millie isn't here so you can . . . " She was halted in mid sentence at the sight of the man who was standing on her porch. "Uh Hi!" Vash sheepishly spoke. (_See I'm not that evil.)_ "Can I come in?" Meryl just stood staring, unable to decide what to do. Waving his hand in front of her face, he spoke again. "Meryl? Hello." Finally shaking off her shock, she waved him in.

"Meryl, did you get rid of him for me? Oh. Mr. Vash, your back. Oh. Um. I need to go to the store for that stuff that we need . . . um. . . . yeah. Bye." As she walked out the door, she winked at Meryl, who smiled back.

When Millie had left, they just stood there, neither one knowing what to say. Finally Meryl got the courage to speak. "I want to show you something." Then grabbing his hand, she walked up the stairs to her room. Walking over to her night stand, she pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. Handing it to him, she spoke. "I found it not long after you left." Not needing to look to know what he was holding he replied. "I hated to do it that way."

"Did you mean it?" "Every word." "Say it again." "Which part?" Meryl sighed, continuing to be amazed by his naiveness. Vash suddenly realizing what she meant, cupped her chin with his hand and spoke. "I love you." Once again the small insurance girl was brought to tears by his words, but for an entirely different reason. "I love you too." Vash's smile couldn't have been wider. Without hesitation he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. They stayed that way, neither wanting it to end. Finally they had to come up for air and slowly pulled away from each other.

Then Meryl, unable to hold her emotions back, threw herself into his arms, her tears falling freely. "I thought I'd never see you again. Your letter said you weren't coming back." Pulling her in tightly, he replied. "I'm sorry. I'm here now and I promise nothing will keep us apart again." He then leaned down and drew her lips into another kiss. The first was soft and sweet, but this one was deep and passionate. It didn't take long for the mood to become heated and slowly they made their way down to her bed.

As the sun was setting on the horizon, two people lay curled up together completely unaware of anything but each other. Vash was laying on his back with Meryl on her side curled up next to him. One arm stroked her arm, while the other was wrapped around her. He lay there just watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, like a sleeping angel. He had loved Rem, but not like this. This was a completely new love. He had never felt an emotion this strong before and it was amazing. The way he felt he couldn't believe he had ever doubted that this is where he needed to be. He had been on this planet for a long time, but he had never actually lived. Falling in love with her gave him a reason, a purpose for existing in this world now that Knives was gone. He wanted to spend every moment showing her that and never letting her forget for a moment how much she meant to him.

Meryl suddenly aware that she was being watched opened her eyes and met Vash's. "Well hello sleepyhead. Did you have a nice nap?

"What time is it?" "Sometime after sunset." "Wow! Have we really been in here that long?" His only response was a smirk. Suddenly a thought came to Vash. "You won't get in trouble for missing work will you?" It was Meryl's turn to smirk now. "I'm on vacation. I don't have to be back for a week" "Guess that means we don't have to leave this room for a week." "What about doughnuts?" She couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look on his face as he was reminded of his favorite food. "Well maybe we can leave for doughnuts." This only made the small woman laugh harder. After she finally calmed down, Vash spoke. "Oh. I heard Millie come in a while ago, but I guess she knew not to bother us."

After a moment of silence Meryl's smile faded as she spoke. "What happened while you were gone? Where is Knives? Is he . . . ?" "I didn't kill him. I was prepared to but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He is not a threat though. I took him where he can be contained in an unending sleep. With people I can trust to take care of him and to make sure he won't wake up. But I don't want to talk about it anymore. There are much more interesting things that we can be doing at the moment." The sly smirk made its way back onto his face as he pulled her into a kiss.

AN: Okay I am sorry that it took so long for this one but a lot has been going on here and I had a little trouble writing but here it finally is. I don't think I will continue because I think this is a good place to stop. Thank you for all your kind words. They really make an author's day.


End file.
